1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a system and a method for adjusting display format in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a desktop computer or a mobile terminal includes a display screen for communicating with a viewer. When the font size and/or image size of the content displayed on the display screen is too small, it will be difficult for the viewer to view the content clearly. A viewer may manually scale down or scale up the text font size and/or the image size of the content to achieve an optimum viewing effect. But it's inconvenient for the viewer to adjust the display format manually. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for automatically adjusting the size of the content to enable clearer and easier viewing.